kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
IRC? hey man colors Thank You hi its me riku's love just wanted to say hi and thanks anyways for the help. --Riku's Love 22:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) (what she gave you,), it SHOULD be }} well i still wanted to say thanks. --[[User:Riku's Love|Riku's Love] 22:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i think that me being allowed to go the computer is me doing my homework fast --Riku's Love 22:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) well all i had to do was look at dumb cornell notes --Riku's Love 22:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) talk bubble can i have a talk bubble--MidniteRose 03:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) can i have a talk bubble Xemnas loneliness is power ZACH good bye ENX Wolf ur wolfie is here... hope u like it XD--Rocker7898 01:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Abilities Please do not mark the ability articles for deletion. They should either be marked as stubs or redirected to the main abilities articles.Glorious CHAOS! 04:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Are we still friends? HEY DUDE!!!!! Got it working... Hey, I finally got the Aqua unreleased template to work. The colors blended into the background..Can't believe I didn't notice it before.. ^^;; Well, its fixed now. Thanks though!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :HA! I knew I had not failed! :P --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, no failures for DTN...lol. I must have fiddled with that coding 50 times, Xion. I'm surprised I didn't catch that, either...lol - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Video help Hey HEY Dude!! what"s happening--Lordofnobodies 18:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Shes here!!!!!!!!!!!1 Check the Evil queen's talkpage. Tile ^^ GB3000 20:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Place Template prom irc prom in 3 days - ZACH why - ZACH Check It :Check your final fantasy game blog. The one with The list. —Ghostboy ' 22:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yo Composed Music Link HELP, SERIOUSLY YOU GOTTA HELP ME! I accidentally made joe Angry. And he said he was gonna leave for ever, You friend '—Ghostboy ' 15:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What's Up Response Hey..um Warning Err... ENX... why did you smack all that coding onto that IP Address's talk page instead of just using ? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door]][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 23:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) " and not show the signature?.}} :He didn't put all the coding there, he added the warning template with the SUBST: thing, which according to ILHI is the right way to use warning and welcome templates -- 23:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I never understood why ILHI said that. I personally think that is why we have those templates, and it will look out of place if we revise the site's theme again. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 23:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Plus, it was the way I was taught to use the code. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] :::Well if you don't understand it why don't you ask him? As you've said before, he's better at coding than us so he must know the reason why it's better to use the SUBST version of the templates. -- 23:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll do just that then. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 23:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello How's Days? XD--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 20:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Go on your blog!-XXI I don't know when I'm getting Days but I'm saving money.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 20:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Um no... Wanna Play Days? Answer Hiiiiiiii IRC? IRC please? More people are on right now including SRebirth!--[[User:Xion4ever|''Xion]]''4''''ever'' 18:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) please im even on --Riku's Love 18:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Got a surprise! hi-riku's love Thank you! Hello... Your video game blog Background Buenas Noches!